Accidents Happen
by The Seventh L
Summary: In which one of them kisses the other at an inappropriate moment. Some very silly Morse/Lewis.


Later, Morse would chalk up the incident to a case of sudden excitement brought on by a breakthrough in the case which completely addled Lewis' usually calm demenanor and brought him into a state of shock. After all, the case had been going on for several weeks with no clear leads and no breakthroughs on any fronts. The murder of an influential businessman with two mistresses, one a footballer's wife, and everyone gone hush will always be tricky - especially when none of the evidence gathered from the crime scene had any prints or traces of genetic material.

They had gathered statements from everyone in the surrounding area as well as the murdered man's mistresses and partners. Said statements were now in Lewis' hands, and he had been reading over them all for the last hour when he heard a knock at the door. He had only just raised his head to ask who it was when it opened and Morse walked in without a hello and planted himself in a nearby chair.

"Any progress on your end, Lewis?" Morse asked gruffly. He too was feeling the pressure from the higher ups in CID about the lack of movement in the case, and it was taking a toll on his nerves as well as his usual amount of rest. Hell, usually this was Morse's job, reviewing the statements - but even the sharpest mind in the police department needed a second pair of eyes on the evidence.

"No, sir, not yet," Lewis admitted. Under Morse's tired gaze he briefly returned to the statement of one of the dead man's business partners in his hand, trying to at least look like he could possibly find something on that page. And that is when he saw something. A big something that had previously gone unnoticed but now stuck out like it was typed in red ink. He must have made some kind of noise because Morse was soon standing over him and looking at the same thing he was.

"Is that-?"

"Yes sir."

Morse made an undignified noise. "That completely contradicts everyone else's statement. How did we miss it?"

Lewis silently noted the 'we' and tucked it away for future reference. "I don't know, sir. But here it is."

"Yes, it is," Morse snapped. "It's a bloody breakthrough, finally!"

"It is!" And that was when Lewis, possibly over eager about getting a break in a very difficult case, the offending file still clutched tight in his hands, stood up and gave Morse a kiss. On the mouth. Actually, it was more like a healthy vigorous snog out of nowhere which certainly took Morse by surprise, especially when Morse started to snog him back, forgetting for the moment what the hell was going on and doing what came naturally to him.

Seconds later, Morse jerked back from Lewis' face and snatched the papers from his grasp. "I," he said forcefully, "am going to go see this Mister Cameron about his statement."

Lewis gulped. "Yes, sir."

Morse started towards the door. "Then - and only then, Lewis - I am going to the nearest pub and having several good drinks."

"Of course, sir." Lewis managed to release his hands from the odd gesture of holding papers that were now in Morse's hands. "What do you want me to do, sir?"

"Check on our lab reports," Morse said, punctuating his words by giving the statements a good shake, "and then pick me up from the pub soon after to drive me home."

"Sir?" He was rightly confused.

Morse opened the door but looked over his shoulder back at Lewis. "Since you're too bloody wet to do so, I'll have to finish what you started!" With that, he stepped out of Lewis' office, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Despite the cold sweat beginning to form on the back of his neck, as he picked up the phone to call the lads at the lab, Lewis found himself wondering what he was going to tell the wife when he got home. He imagined, in the farthest corner of his mind, that she would just sigh, give her long-suffering husband a look, and asked what took them so long.

And he was damned if Lewis did not started humming off-key at the prospect of it.


End file.
